


in your anger

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Backstory, Gen, Hints at Abusive Childhood, Hints at Red Room, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, ledger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html:<br/>Natasha Romanova, in your anger, bring the nations down</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your anger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [in your anger：藉你之怒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360167) by [Maryandmathew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew)



Even when she could not remember the rest, she remembered the anger: red and thick like syrup sticking to her bones, a child's anger, born from fear, from the terror of broken bones and cold steel and dark places.

This anger made her strong, made her fast and smart and relentless; this anger, born in fear, made her one of the best spies in the world.

Later, when she watches her home _(her redemption)_ collapse in flames, when the world sees her past, the ugly weight of her ledger, when she has no more cover and the nations of the world clamor for her head, she feels... something different... something new.

Anger again, but different: weathered, sharp, the deep blue-black of long dried blood, pulsing through her; she should feel fear, but she doesn't, and so this anger is born of something else entirely. It is the anger of a woman, not a child, and she does not use it transform herself, to turn herself into a better weapon; she is weapon enough already, and as it turns out, the nation is a very delicate thing.


End file.
